Kisses
by ayakuma
Summary: 'Ki.. Kiss' Misaki somehow shocked. The story takes time when Usui and Ayuzawa already dating. Simply revised :


I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama

It was revised with my own intention. I don't know whether it's still the same, worse, or better. You tell me :)

The story takes time when Usui and Ayuzawa already dating. We don't need to argue about how they started dating. I simply just wanna make a story about them afterward. So, enjoy!

* * *

Kisses

Sakura and Shizuko are sitting on the school's backyard, eating their lunch while chatting. Sakura seems to be exclaimed about something that they didn't realize when Misaki came and join them.

'Yes yes it feels soooooo good! You should try too, Shizuko' Sakura is talking.

'No, thanks' Shizuko replied, as cold as usual.

'What's feels so good?' Misaki join their conversation.

'It's kiss!' Sakura said with a huge enthusiasm.

'Ki? Kiss?' Misaki somehow shocked.

'N'ah, it's nothing. Just Sakura and her siliness counting her kisses with Kuuga-kun' Shizuko explained, rolling her eyes.

'Shizuko, you mean! It's not silly! You don't know how does it feels when you can be that close with the person you like the most' Sakura try to defense herself.

'Okay okay girls, stop thaaat! But my my, do you really count it, Sakura?'

'Yes, she did. It's five times, with three of them are Sakura's effort' Shizuko cut before Sakura could answer Misaki.

'Shizukoooooooo.. You're sooooo meaaan..' Sakura pulling Shizuko's shirt with tears.

'Ahaha, it's fine Sakura. At least there are times when he affected towards you. Beside, you two only dating for a month so it's normal I supposed' Misaki comments

'See, Misaki-chan is the beeeeeeesttt!' Sakura said while clinging to her neck.

'So then, what about you?' Shizuko suddenly ask Misaki.

'Me what?'

'Come on, you with Usui-kun'

'Us? Why?'

'Geez, Misaki, how dense can you be? Kisses! You two must have done it right?'

'Ha? What? No, I mean, how to say that..' Misaki stutter nervously.

'Ever, or never. Just answer' Shizuko shot her with her sharp eyes.

'Well, ever..' Misaki surrendered.

'Whoaaaaaaaaa, I know thaaaaaaaat! You two must be soooooo lovey dovey!' Sakura's eyes sparkled

'Then, how many times?' Shizuko continue asking, curious.

'Well I don't know, I don't count them like you, Sakura. But.. Plenty, I guess...'

'Plenty? Oh my, Misaki-chan you're so skillful for a couple who just dating for 2 weeks'

'Well now you mention it, we have never kissed after we started dating..' Misaki said

'Never? What? I don't get it' Sakura started to confused.

'You've done plenty, but never after you're officially dating, so..' Shizuko conclude this time. Sakura and her end up staring each other then laugh together.

'Ahahahahahahaha'

'Wait, what's so funny?' Misaki doesn't get it at all.

'Araaaaaa, what a splendid relationship you have, Misaki-chaaaaan~' Sakura said between her laugh.

'Ne? What is it all about?' Misaki really confused now.

Behind a wall not so far behind them, Usui Takumi eavesdropped their conversation, chuckling, seeing how dense his girl was.

* * *

In the class, Misaki is started to bothered with the kiss topic. She began to think that it is true they haven't done something like that since they officially dating. It's not like she want it, nor she avoid it. It just that Usui seems busier than ever. He came to school late for 2 days and there are some times when he couldn't walk home with her.

Student council room after school. Misaki is going to enter the room for the usual meeting. Right when she opens the door, Yukimura running to her with tears.

'Uwaaaaaaaaaaa, Pres.. Hiks Hiks..'

'What again, Yukimura?' Misaki said, shaking her head stressed.

'They said that I look like a girl, they're hissing me..' Yukimura answer, pointing his finger to the other student council member who are laughing out loud.

'Kiss.. Kissing!' Misaki said with a steamed face.

'I.. I said hissing, Pres!' said Yukimura.

'A..What? Argh, geez. Step aside, let me finish them' She said, then barking to the boys who started to run everwhere, trying to save their life from the demon president.

Misaki have her seat and breathe heavily. 'It's so tiring for my body and my mind today..' She said to herself.

'Are you okay pres? You shouldn't get pissed that fast' Said Soutarou Kanou beside her desk.

'What? Kissed? What are you talking about?' Misaki started to blush again and again.

'Pres? I said pissed. Are you really okay?'

'Ah, really.. Yes I'm fine, Kanou-kun. It just my mind is blank all over today' She said while getting ready to leave school. Usui is not coming to the student council room so it's supposed that she has to go to Maid Latte all alone again. She took her bag and get going, leaving the school and walk slow to her Part time job.

* * *

Maid latte, Misaki had just done changing to her maid uniform, ready to serve her masters. She came out and found her boyfriend, Usui Takumi is waiting for him, leaning to the wall right beside her.

'Hey' He said, turning his head toward her who stand with a big eyes looking at him.

'You, why are you here?'

'Waiting for you, of course, isn't it obvious?'

'Well, but you didn't showed up back in the student council room, so I supposed you have..'

'I do have some business. I went to the main house of my English family. But it's done so I thought it'd be better to come here and work with you'

'What business? Are you okay? Are they trying to pull you into a trouble again?' Misaki ask with an anxious face.

'Pfft, I'm fine. What make you so worried?' Usui said while caressing her cheek, smiling.

'I'm just worried. You know since they don't like me, I'm thinking that they try pulling you into some trouble. I don't want to be a bother for you, you know..'

There's a moment of silence, then suddenly Usui pull her, kissing her head, then stay in the position, breathing in her hair.

'You're too worried and too cute'

'Wha, what are you doing, you idiot Usui!'

'Kissing you, of course. On your head, see. There' He pat her head with his finger, teasing her.

'You don't need to do those kinds of stuffs!' She yells, yet blushing.

'Ow, really? Or do you want a real one? I heard stuffs like, we-have-never-done-that-after-we-dating, thing..' Usui lean to have her eyes, teasing her more and more.

'What? You eavesdropped on us? That's a really bad habit you know!' Misaki started angry, hiding her embarassement for busted saying something like that.

'So, you don't want me to kiss you?'

'I don't!'

'Not even once?'

'I don't want a kiss and that's all!'

Usui startled for a while, then his brain is working with his face still as calm as ever.

'Well then you said that. I won't kiss you, ever again. Is it fine? Usui looked into her eyes now, reassuring.

'A.. Whatever!' Misaki yelled, while running out of there, with a boiling face.

Usui huffed seeing his girl off. Satsuki, manager of Maid latte came in from the back door, kind of hearing everything.

'And all you want to do is teasing her. Ne, Usui-kun?' She chuckled.

'Well, since she has no self-conciousness at all..' He said, pouting on a table.

* * *

Days passed with Misaki keep holding her pride, and Usui trying his best effort to break it. They met at school, maid latte, but talk as less as possible. He doesn't even bother touching her, which she felt aching her heart everytime he does that.

'All I said is I don't want a kiss, but that doesn't mean he has to ignore me, right?'

'And you really are asking ME about it, Misaki?' Shizuko answer with an irritated face.

They are talking in the girl restroom, leaving Sakura in the class. Misaki decided that Sakura will bring too much girly emotion to her problem.

'Yes I'm sorry, I know you hate hearing this kind of stuff, but I really don't know who else to talking to… And more, what else to do…' Misaki's face depressed.

Shizuko's face softened. It's so rare seeing her demon president friend so vulnerable like this.

'Well, maybe when you said you didn't want a kiss, Usui-kun thinks that you kinda don't want to have a proper relationship with him' Shizuko try to answer her friend's problem.

'That is ridiculous! You know I didn't mean like that'

'I know, but I mean, that's what being in a relationship is all about, right? Being lovey-dovey and stuffs'

Misaki stomped. She thanked Shizuko silently, and thinking.

* * *

Usui's apartment. In the lobby of the building, Misaki pressed Usui's room number and wait for his answer.

'Yes?'

'Usui, it's me?'

'Ayuzawa? What is it?'

'I need to talk'

'Okay, come here' Usui, up there, end the intercom smiling. Thinking that his girl finally giving up her pride.

Pin Pon!

'Come in' Usui opened the door, and let her have her seat on the only sofa in the room.

'Thank you' she said, sitting down and looking up to him who is standing backward, not looking at her. She feels irritated somehow.

'So, you want to regret what you've said?' He said, still not looking at her. Try to hold his smile actually. He does really think that she can taesed her girlfriend now.

'Well, not really. It's more that I want to convince what I have said.' She said calm

'What?' Usui turns, looking at her. Confused.

'Yeah, I want to say that it's true. I don't care about the kissing stuffs after we're dating. It's not like I'm being stubborn something. I do like you, but notspesifically the kisses. So if you said that you won't kiss me ever again, it's not a big deal for me, cause YOU are what I want' she finished her sentences. Blushing, looking down to the carpet of Usui's apartment. A long silence passed, she looks up to him. Finding Usui is not looking at her, even staring at the window, she stand up.

'I.. I'm leaving!'

'Wait' Usui is grabbing her arm, still looking to the other direction.

'You really do want to kill me, huh?' Usui said, falling on the sofa, covering his face with his other hand.

'Wha, what do you mean?' Misaki sits down again, looking at him confused.

Usui pull his face up, revealing his slightly blushing face. He took her hand and looking straight to her amber eyes.

'No one ever said something like that, making me feel so precious like that, other than you, Misaki..' He kissed her hands, and back looking through her shocked eyes.

'Misa.. What?' She gaped both because it's the first time Usui called her name so personal, and him kissing her hands. She blushed like a tomato now.

'You know, your words make me feels some kind of hyped up, isn't it dangerous for you?' He said, getting closer to her, smirking. Misaki startled then gulped, swallowing her pride.

'We.. Well.. I never said I hate if you feel hyp..' She didn't finish her sentence. Usui caught her lip with his. Misaki didn't refuse it though so it's easier for Usui to hold it longer. They stayed with their nose touching, catching each other's breath.

'I'll count it as the first' Misaki whisper to herself. Usui, hearing her words, chuckled.

'The kiss? Oh no no, Misa-chan, it's the 11th, just so you know'

'Hak? Don't tell me you count it all the time!'

'Well, I can even tell you when, where, and how' He smirked mischievously.

'You! Takumi! Perverted outerspace alien!' Misaki yelled with a reddish face'

'What? Who am I?' Usui lean closer until they're only about 5 cm apart.

'Ta, ugh.. Takumi. You're my perverted outerspace alien..'

'Good then' Usui chuckled, and then leaned down to have his twelveth kiss.

* * *

How is it? It's my second fanfic here. I'm sure there are mistakes here and there. But I do hope you would enjoy the story. Please R&R, loveyaaaa :*


End file.
